


Double the Fun

by Lunaraven0



Series: Stuff to Never Show Your Mother [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Bing asks for some...help.





	Double the Fun

Bing knocked on Wilford's open door.  
  
Wilford looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"You, uh, you and Anti help people experiment with...stuff, right?"  
  
"Of course! What do you want help with?"  
  
"I, uh, I was wondering if you and he could, maybe...tag team me?" Bing blushed as he said the last part. "Its alright if you don't want to, I was just..."  
  
"Hey, I'd be happy to help, and I know Anti would too. I'll talk to him, and we'll set up a date, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
~  
  
The date was the next day, at noon in Wilford's room. When Bing walked in, Anti led him to the bed, gently kissing his hand. "Are you ready Bing?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
Wilford sat behind Bing and began kissing at his neck. Anti did the same in front of him. Their hands began to roam around his body, gently rubbing everywhere they could reach, riling him up.  
  
"Oh Bing, why are you being so quiet?" purred Wilford.  
  
"You need to tell us what you want, so we can give it to you," Anti chimed in.  
  
"I...p-please..." Bing tried to think of a good response, but his mind was fuzzy with the feeling of their hands on everything, he couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"Please what?" Wilford whispered, low in Bing's ear.  
  
"K-keep touching me more, please, more!"  
  
"As you wish." Anti moved his hands down to Bing's thighs, while Wilford moved his up, tugging Bing's shirt off and rubbing his nips. "Is this good for you? Do you like this?"  
  
Bing groaned in response. "Yes, _yes!_ " He pulled Anti closer, kissing him hungrily. Anti chuckled and kissed back, as Wilford leaned closer from behind, wrapping his arms around Bing and sucking at his neck.  
  
"You're already doing so amazing Bing, so wonderfully good, and we've barely even started." Wilford's whispered praises made Bing shudder. "We haven't even gotten inside you yet. Do you want that? Do you want us _inside you_? Filling you up and stretching you out so _perfectly_?"  
  
Bing broke away from Anti, panting. "Both of you...at once? Y-you can do that?"  
  
"If you really want to, then of course," Anti purred. "We want to please you. All you need to do is ask."  
  
"I...hhh _yes._ Yes, I think...I would like that...a lot."  
  
"Let's get started then." Wilford reached down and began to undo Bing's jeans. Bing reached to help, but Wilford stopped him by rubbing at the tent in his pants. "Let me do this for you darling. Just relax."  
  
Bing nodded. "O-okay."  
  
Once Bing was completely naked, Anti grabbed some lube from the bedside table. He spread some on his fingers and pushed two into Bing's entrance, stretching him out. Bing whined, trying to move, but Wilford held him still.  
  
"Be patient, Bing. You need this before we can begin." Wilford kissed his neck. "It's for your own good darling."  
  
"I-fuck!" Bing gasped as Anti pressed a finger into his sweet spot. "Fuuck, _Antii.._."  
  
"I'm almost done, just a moment."  
  
"Oh please..." Bing whined.  
  
Once Anti was satisfied, he removed his fingers and shifted Bing around between him and Wilford. "Are you ready Bing?"  
  
"Yes, _yes,_ _please_!"  
  
Anti quickly removed his pants and guided Bing down on his cock. "There, oh yes, there you go."  
  
Bing groans, leaning into Anti's chest. " _Fuck, yes!_ "  
  
Wilford hummed. "Oh, Bing, you sound so nice, so perfect."  
  
"Fuuck, please...d-do _something_ ," Bing whined. "Please!"  
  
Anti smiled and moved his hips once, loving how Bing cried out and whined. "Are you ready for more darling?"  
  
"Y-yes, please!"  
  
"Alright." Anti shifted around, moving Bing closer to Wilford and lowered him onto Wilford's cock.  
  
Bing's eyes widened and he groaned, panting heavily. "Holy... _holy fuck, fuck, god, ah, fuck_!" He writhed, now desperate for something, anything. His cries were quieted by Anti holding his head and kissing him on the mouth, eating up Bing's moans and giving a few of his own. Wilford kissed Bing's neck, moaning as well.  
  
Eventually, Anti and Wilford began to move their hips in rhythm, taking turns moving in Bing, causing him to groan and whine nearly non-stop. They slowly sped up, lifting Bing up slightly to get a better angle.  
  
Bing's moans got louder and higher pitched. He wrapped his arms around Anti, trying to get closer even though they were already chest to chest.  
  
Anti broke away from Bing. "Fuck, I'm close." He looked at Bing. "You good?"  
  
" _Fuck, please, god._ "  
  
Wilford smirked. "I'm gonna guess that's a yes."  
  
" _Fuck, please!_ "  
  
They sped up their thrusts. Bing writhed and cried out, coming hard and covering Anti in his load. Anti and Wilford both groaned as Bing tightened around them, and they came too, one after another.  
They stopped moving, panting heavily. Anti pulled out first, then Wilford, gently holding Bing up and rubbing his shoulders  
.  
"T-thank you..." Bing said quietly.  
  
"It was nothing, Bing. You were so good," Wilford said.  
  
"So perfect," Anti added. "You deserve a rest." He grabbed a rag from the table and cleaned Bing and himself off. Bing just nodded, leaning against him.  
  
"Here," Wilford wrapped a clean blanket around Bing and laid him down.  
  
He was out within a minute.


End file.
